


You Know

by lily_winterwood



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood
Summary: A brief encounter in a public stall between Yuri and Otabek.





	You Know

Otabek knows he’s not going to last long. Not when Yuri’s mouth is hot against him, tongue sliding down the line of his hips to lick along the base of his cock.

The bathroom stall is tiny, cramped; Otabek is half perched on the toilet with Yuri kneeling before him, his eyes boring into Otabek’s as he begins to take his cock into his mouth centimeter by painstaking centimeter. Everything about this feels so wrong and yet, _somehow_ , so right.

His cock hits the back of Yuri’s throat, and Otabek bites down hard on his own hand to stifle his groan as he feels Yuri’s mouth and throat around him. Slowly, painstakingly, Yuri begins to move his mouth, sliding Otabek’s cock almost completely out of his mouth before bearing back down again. His hands come up to hold Otabek’s hips in place, keeping him from bucking too hard as he takes him in once more.

“Who taught you to suck like that?” Otabek bites out, his voice low and _wrecked_ even to his own ears. Yuri raises an unamused eyebrow at him, saying nothing until his mouth is off Otabek’s cock — and even for that moment, it feels like he is too far away.

“I wasn’t born yesterday, you know,” Yuri replies, half a coy smirk tugging at his lips before he presses a kiss to the tip of his cock and swallows him down once more. This time he moves a bit faster, his hair falling in his eyes as he bobs back and forth. One hand comes up to grip the base of Otabek’s cock, pumping his shaft in time with the movement of his mouth.

Otabek inhales sharply, one hand moving to hold the back of Yuri’s head. At that, Yuri stills, letting Otabek fuck his mouth for a couple thrusts before moving to match his rhythm. It’s maddening pleasure, the fire being stoked in his veins now bright and roaring. He can feel his heartbeat pounding in his ears, can hear his own increasingly ragged pants, can tell by the tightening in his balls that he’s getting closer and closer.

And then he’s gone, spilling into Yuri’s mouth, groaning when he sees the other man’s throat bob as he swallows Otabek’s come. Slowly, Yuri wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand and rises to his feet, the tent in his own trousers fairly obvious and the fire in his eyes not yet flickered out.

Yuri runs a hand through his hair, sending a shiver down Otabek’s spine. Slowly, he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and retrieves his glasses, putting them on once more.

“I want to see you,” he explains quietly, his eyes downcast, and Otabek doesn’t need more further prompting to drop to his knees in turn.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published anonymously with only the vaguest of tags, but I've... actually fallen into Otabek/Yuuri hell recently so here it is, in all of its bait-and-switch glory. Hope you liked! 
> 
> (Stay tuned for more when BBOI comes out!)


End file.
